My Dad Got a Facebook
by thegirlformerlyknownasB
Summary: Just another Facebook fic.


**Just a random thing I wrote. It's just another Facebook fic, but for some reason, they're always the funniest. :)**

* * *

><p>My Dad Got a Facebook<p>

**Kurt Hummel: **My dad got a Facebook.

** Blaine Anderson and 6 others like this**

**Finn Hudson: **… I'm just glad my mom didn't get one.

**Kurt Hummel: **You are one lucky guy.

**Kurt Hummel: **Dad, I love you, but you're seriously ruining my life. :/

** Finn Hudson and 13 others like this**

**Burt Hummel: **Wait, how do I use this thing again?

**Burt Hummel: **Ohhhh! I just posted something. But I'm not sure how I did that… Let's see if I can do it again.

**Burt Hummel: **Aha! I can! Now Kurt, I really think that posts like this are inappropriate and should not be put out in front of all the people you are friends with on Facebook. This is a family matter, and if I see one more thing about our business on Facebook you will be grounded. You hear that young man?

**Kurt Hummel: ***face palm*

**4 people like this**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Just got to see my wonderful boyfriend, **Kurt Hummel**, and found out that he has some special talents. ;)

** Kurt Hummel, Wesley Smith, David Jones like this**

**Burt Hummel: **Excuse me? Blaine, I think we need to have another chat…

**Blaine Anderson: **Oh no, sir! It's not what it sounds like! I promise you, sir, I just found out that Kurt is a really good baker! He made me cookies! I am not a pervert, I promise you!

**Wesley Smith **Smooooooooooooooth, Blaine. Way to be super dapper. ;)

**David Jones: **Oh, so that's what you call it these days… "Cooking."

**Kurt Hummel: **I think I'm going to die.

**Mercedes Jones: **Get some, white boy!

** 2 people like this**

**Burt Hummel: **Get some what?

** 7 people like this**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Is dead.

** Wesley Smith, David Jones, Mercedes Jones and 20 others like this**

**Blaine Anderson: **:(

* * *

><p><strong>Jackie Chanman: <strong>I'm Wesley, and I think I'm so cool because I'm Asian! I'm superior to all of you. :P I'm also Jackie Chan, 'cuz he's Asian, too.

** Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson and 16 others like this**

**Kurt Hummel: **I'm sure Wes is really going to appreciate this when he logs on the next time, David.

**Blaine Anderson: **Yeah, dude, he's totally going to hit you with his gavel.

**Burt Hummel: **Is that supposed to be a sexual innuendo?

**Kurt Hummel: **Dad, omigod, why are you even here! How did you become friends with Wes! Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**Burt Hummel: **He requested me.

**Kurt Hummel: **David, feel free to mess with his account some more.

** 2 people like this**

**Jackie Chanman: **Will do. :D

* * *

><p><strong>NeedsAnAfroman: <strong>Hi, I'm David, and even though I'm black, I'm extraordinarily racist.

** Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel and 4 others like this**

**Blaine Anderson: **You know, I really love you guys some times!

**Kurt Hummel: **Most of the time you guys just give me a headache, but this is quite amusing.

**NeedsAnAfroman: **David really does need an afro, though, don't you think?

**Kurt Hummel: **Absolutely not. We do not need more afros in the world. Blaine already has one, we don't need another.

**Blaine Anderson: **He can take mine!

** 2 people like this**

**Burt Hummel: **Kurt, your friends are really bad examples for you. I can't believe I didn't get one of these sooner! Clearly this…. thing corrupts you!

**Kurt Hummel: **DAD! Jeez! Go away. Why are you even friends with David?

**Burt Hummel: **He requested me, too.

**Finn Hudson: **Yeah, these guys are really nice!

**3 people like this**

**Kurt Hummel: **Not you too!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>I hate my friends.

** Burt Hummel likes this**

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>My boy, **Kurt Hummel**, is back at McKinley!

** Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Puck Puckerman, and 7 others like this**

**Finn Hudson: **Welcome back, bro!

**Puck Puckerman: **Yeah, dude.

**Rachel Berry: **Yes, welcome back, Kurt. Although you do present competition for solos, I am very glad that you are back here where you belong. We all love you here, despite you insulting my sweaters all the time.

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh, well, thanks Rachel. That was kind…

**Quinn Fabray: **Yeah, it's pretty out of the ordinary for her.

** 3 people like this**

**Kurt Hummel: **Be nice, Quinn.

**Rachel Berry: **Quinn can't be nice. She's jealous of my superior talent and the fact that Finn will. Be. Mine.

**Finn Hudson: **…

**Kurt Hummel: **Maybe I won't come back after all…

**Mercedes Jones: **:( I would kill you.

** 9 people like this**

**Kurt Hummel: **KIDDING.

**Burt Hummel: **I still don't approve of you going back there.

** 1 person likes this**

**Kurt Hummel: **Dad, did you seriously just like your own comment?

** 4 people like this**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Don't ever let your parents get a Facebook.

** Finn Hudson and 7 people like this**

* * *

><p><strong>Carol Hudson: <strong>Just got a Facebook!

** 16 people like this**


End file.
